


Pink In The Night (SFW Route)

by mikamikanat



Series: Pink In The Night [1]
Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, please go to the prologue for tag warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikamikanat/pseuds/mikamikanat
Summary: Their mutual friend decided that the idea of an explicit adult content party didn't suit their wants. Perfectly fine by all means, but how boring.





	1. Chapter 1

"How about you, my sweet thing?" her words don't strike through Lynera as flirtatious or anything quite endearing. To Lynera; Ardata is another ill-mannered cerulean looking to rope a well-mannered jade into a broken relationship. History between ceruleans and jades shows nothing but heartache. From the first of the true signs to her dear friend Bronya dispatching the petty case of a stolen sweater with Elwurd. 

The world holds one card it cannot use on the two forever rivalry castes. The world is cruel and unjust to the two in such a way it isn't with the rest. Not with money or privilege, not with a house or a car. But with the way, one stares at her eyes and feels like a pervert, and with the way the other stares at her uniform and feels too criminal for her. They both need a quiet place where they can scream how they love her. Neither comes back and the world still turns on its axis. They continue swapping blank hands, hoping the other is worse so the other can win for them. When there is no floor between them there is a snag of guilt in their hearts; they step on open-air hoping for leverage, but until something is said there is nothing but tense, thick air to hold onto.

Ardata holds her big black marker between her thumb and first two fingers. She waits expectantly on Lynera for a second, but the screen between them and their mutual friend voids her input. Lynera tells Ardata that her opinion doesn't matter, and they are politely greeted into a quaint little party by their quaint and little host.

In the middle of the room is a poem circle with Lanque holding hands with either person next to him. Delicately tied roses sit on top of his head. The scene is quite absurd to Lynera... considering all the vulgar rumors surrounding this jade belonging to a cloister other than hers'. Anytime she has passed him by, he has stared at her with a judgemental eye that boils an area in her chest and head. He makes her angry in a way that isn't morally sound to have a concrete opinion on. She doesn't know the first thing about him. In years past she has passed on nasty whispers about his sex life and vulgarity. Looking back on it now, and looking on Lanque sitting so nicely in a circle now; Lynera feels a pang of guilt for disrupting a party he very much wanted to go to. The consort wearing fishnets and a cape next to her lead her further in the room than just the doorway. A few weeks ago, before she met them, she probably would have been completely fine spreading which-ever-what rumors surrounding him. She was a nasty person then, even now she still is. But at least now she’s aware.

The rest of the night is ghost-quiet minus the gentle murmurs of poets reading poetry. Lynera finishes her poem with a hiccup and a cry. MC walks her home after Lanque politely lets them out.


	2. Blossiming Alone Over You

Lynera skins off the edges of a purple alternian root in the cavern's kitchen. After she exhausted herself from crying over a poem last night she slept very well during the day.  
The morning dew and light still shines through the entrance, but any well meaning jade knows not to venture there at dusk; not for fear of sunlight, but fear for bandits. She cuts up slices of the root and slides the pieces off the cutting board into a blender that already has steamed rice in it. It's her job to make sure that the grubs and vegetarian luscii of her cloister are fed during this time of day. Then she will continue to document near-pupated trolls for HIC's list of potential army candidates. The propaganda slogan for jades intrudes her thoughts while she works, "It is never too early for a caretaker to think about her assigned grubs' future!", which is mundane and pointless considering jades don't have to think about a future already put in place for every troll.

The government seems to not pay much detail to how the cavern works, much less care for any non-feminine, non-staple-image Jade participant in the brooding period. Lanque always gets some cut slack since higher jades than Bronya think that the jade with his birth name is dead, and doesn't need a schedule. Bronya does make sure to ask him for help on something anytime their two cloisters face a collaboration.

Life in the cavern is relaxing for Lynera. She is always busy, never really has time to worry, and sees many different trolls everyday. Used to, only Bronya mattered, but ever since that little ... alien? No, that can't be right, aliens can't go anywhere near Alternia's atmosphere without being culled... Ever since Lynera decided completely on her own that she would better herself and choose to make more friends; she really has made a sort of family with other jades.  
She's known Daraya since they were both kids, but now instead of being a sort of hovermom, Lynera has tried to relate to them and has been cutting their schedule based on times Daraya seems less moody. Wanshi has always been Lynera's favorite baby, and now she is taking the time to encourage Wanshi's interests in writing and art, both very profound skills for a future caretaker. She's greeted Jades outside her cloister every evening and has sparked conversation; all that is left is for her to try again with Lanque!

Lynera feeds the grubs and luscii their food. She cleans off the dirt on grubshells and shampoos furred luscii that aren't bothered to clean themselves, like moobeasts and goatmaids. She smacks off her work gloves and tosses them on a shelf, as she goes up the spiral staircase to the cavern entrance she hears an agonizing wail and Bronya hurriedly telling someone to stand a certain way.  
Lynera does her best to climb up the stairs as fast as she can without tripping over her own skirt, but fails as all hell on the final step; she lands on her face and coughs out the green dust and rocks that entered her mouth. Her hand placed firmly on her chest to help recover from the fall as she starts to run over to Bronya.

"Oh, Lynera Lynera…! There you are… I'm so sorry if I'm disrupting your chores, but this troll was out in daylight... Do you think you can patch her up in your room?" Bronya drags the sunburnt body by the arms to Lynera's position, and carefully has Lynera lift them up. Supporting her back and legs in a way one would carry a princess.

"Bronya, I- I really don't know what to do here." She says while scrambling to find a right way to shift position so she doesn't drop the troll.

"Lynera, I know it's a little unexpected, but I really have business to attend to… I'll have Daraya fill in for your chores! She-"

"They." Lynera corrects Bronya.

"Right, they won't have a problem babysitting the aquatic grubs for a few hours. Just please make sure this troll doesn't die? One, we haven't had a troll die in these caverns in several yea-"

"Bronya… you're rambling. I think we might be wasting nightlight here." She tilts her head to the troll, their breaths start becoming shaggy.

"Right, thank you, Lynera…"

Lynera steps down the narrow spiral staircase sideways as not to sand the trolls large horns against the rough cavern wall. She goes off trail to get the first aid kit in her study.

It's been a second since she's visited this place for anything other than fetching paperwork or taking a quick nap in the cheap, spare recuperacoon she has there. The cool, humid air in this pocket of a cavern makes it feel so much more sinister than she remembers.

She throws a spare skirt over her bloodstained iron maiden. She doesn't have time to waste redecorating.

Lynera undos the button on the trolls cape and lifts her head to pin their enormous amount of hair in a bun. The troll looks so… familiar, but the burn marks from the sun makes her take a bit to recognize her. This is the lady who "invited" Lynera into her hive last night, poor thing. She can't imagine what she was doing out so early.

Lynera twists open a container full of gauze and rubs it generously on Ardata's arms. A slight tint of green stains her cheeks as she drags her fingers gently across her sunburnt collarbones, her skin is still hot to the touch… She shakes her head out of it, telling herself not to think such thoughts even if it's just an inch of skin she's staring at.

It doesn't really help that Ardata's entire body has some damage on it. God damn it Lynera is going to have to put her in her recuperacoon, the gauze isn't going to help much.

‘Sorry…’

Lynera peels off Ardata's cape from her back. Her shoes and stockings go next. She doesn't want to undress her past that; making a mental note to offer to wash her clothes once she wakes up. She picks Ardata up much more easily than she did before after she tripped the air out of her lungs. Her hands touch the bare skin on Ardata's calves and arms and suddenly she's a hot mess again. Thank goodness no one is here to see her get so worked up over nothing, but Ardata just has… a certain strange look to her. Lynera brushes stray locks of hair away from Ardata's face once she's sunk in the green slime. Her eyes are deep set and the extra one makes her face move too much as her pupils dart around in her sleep. Up close she can see her features more prominently, button nose, small forehead. Her makeup is smudged with green earth of the cavern entrance, but her black gloss still hangs on the corners of her mouth. Her fangs are short, but sharp. The sunburn makes the blue blush in her face show more, just… her face is so soft… everything about her is.  
Lynera's eyes drift to the fingers still holding some of her hair as she spaced out. Now she realizes why Ardata looks so strange to her. She contrasts everything on Lynera.  
Lynera's legs, fingers and nose are all longer than they should be. There's a spidery feeling to her, surprisingly. The edges of her hair stick to her forehead in sweaty clumps. She's long eyed and raw-boned, the layers on her clothes cover how sharp her body is. Lynera's not cute in the sense of the word, she's not pretty either-- not really. She wonders if Ardata would like her face. Her chin, cheekbones; once again, nose… they're all sharp and long too.

The green of the cavern, green slime, and the blazing white light from the small room makes it so Lynera sees nothing but green as she drifts to sleep, thinking about Ardata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wagga wagga boo boo


	3. Dan the Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for a panic attack in this chapter plus mentions of cannibalism

Lynera sits on the metal chair with straps bolted on the cold arms and legs. It may be heartwarming to house a pretty woman in dire need of help, but when it's in a torture dungeon and her mind is all on several trolls she has left for dead or flat out killed, it's really not a fun sight. She scribbles information on a stack of paperwork she holds in her hands. Her grip is iron and weighted-dead, she works like machinery. She memorized each grub to their respective number, wrote down their vitals, providing a personal statement on whether she thinks the grub will live to see the next sweep, any signs of physical superiority, will they make a good soldier, will they make a good pilot, will they make a good battery, will they make-

Lynera creeks her head over to her recuperacoon. 

Ardata was once in these caverns too, a jade much like her had to give an estimate on her worthiness.

Jades don't have to be tested the same way any other blood would. They are taken care of like birds towards their young, only they never leave the nest. They're emotional, clingy little things that live in cliques and love each other like a family. Whatever that word could ever mean to a troll, a jade knows it much more thoroughly, it makes them soft. 

Lynera is not soft.

She wasn't raised like the other cloistered Jades. She had her own lusus and her own hive she took care of. When her hive caught fire from cerulean vandals Bronya was there to accept her into the cloister. So long as she lived a noble life taking care of The Mother Grub. 

She grips her pen and stares at the deep reddish Mary Jane shaped stains leading to her shrine of Bronya. She could never get out the faint iron smell that lingers if you press your face into the green dirt lying beneath it. 

The nail on her thumb pierces the skin of her documents, tearing the paper. 

Her pupils slowly track their way to the iron maiden. She wonders if the tension right before every blade pierces flesh is worth enough to last forever. Imagine feeling the pinch of knife and skin right before it breaks water and leaves a fatal wound!

The room swells and feels like static in the negative space around Lynera. Her pen drops to the floor and the clack against the floor is a bomb compared to the smothering silence. She begins to breathe deeper than before. Jimmy hands shaking their way up to her face to cover her mouth and breath hot air through the gap of her first and middle finger. Not flustered at all, just so very scared.

Ardata isn't special, or different to anyone that wanted to pass through this cave corner. Folks don't tend to pass through this cave corner. It could be so  _ easy _ to drive a harpoon through her skull and carve her horns from her head since they look so unique compared to other ceruleans she simply would have to savor the view oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh hoooooooowwwwwwww delightful it would be to see the caste that took her home dead on the ground how she would relish the single deafening crack of her head how strange it is to see the life of a troll leave their bo-

**'What the fuck am I thinking'**

Lynera's mouth is now covered with both her hands. Eyebrows knitting towards each other. Intrusive thoughts ruining her evening. Ardata is a guest.

She couldn't help but notice handcuffs bolted to the walls of Ardata's hive, the amount of horns used for decoration. The 'mystery meat' another troll used as an addition to grilled cheeses being made. It's not something uncommon for trolls, but it sometimes can be surprising.

There isn't a single thing she has done in here that Ardata hasn't, she realizes. Though is it cruel for Lynera not to do anything with the bodies afterwards? Does she do it for fun, and does Ardata do it to receive a next meal? Is Ardata somehow less selfish than Lynera because Lynera kills out of jealousy, out of fear? 

They're both born killers.

Lynera collects herself and leans to pick up her pen. The old office chair she sits on creaks and she lays her chest to her thighs with her pen held firm, her hands going up to coddle the back of her neck, and she lays like that for awhile before dozing off.

~

Sunlight shines above the cavern entrance, a few Jadebloods feel the warm sun on their rough skin, a pleasure no other troll gets to feel. 

Fluorescent starlight wakes Ardata. A bright room doesn't help much for a sleep unassisted by a terrible and potentially permanent injury. The lower part of her leg stings as she lifts herself out if Lynera's coon and she sucks in air between her fangs, leaning against the coon for support. 

She sees Lynera bent in half on her chair, her knuckles grazing the floor with each breath she gives. Ardata tiptoes to the lightswitch and leaves Lynera in her awkward position. Lynera's coon looks a little too small for Lynera, and Ardata wonders just how she gets in before falling asleep.


End file.
